


Double Drabble: Why Hugh and Ioan Do Not Join The Twitter Revolution, in 200 Words

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from darknightjess: Ioan/Hugh: Phone Tag</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Why Hugh and Ioan Do Not Join The Twitter Revolution, in 200 Words

Hugh's dirty little secret is the way his and Ioan's texts back and forth to each other go from being short, succinct messages with an actual purpose to incomprehensible arguments about whose turn it is to get the milk.

When Hugh is in Tokyo for promotion and Ioan is in San Diego for Comic-Con, it takes them four days to figure out who will be back in London first and so has to get the milk. The answer is Ioan, but Hugh ends up being the one to pick it up on his way home from the airport, in a hurry to fuck Ioan through a cross after Hugh hasn't had sex in a month. Ioan's still smirking about that. And Hugh's sure it's not because of the sex, it's because Ioan got Hugh to get the milk instead of being a good slave and doing it himself. _Because good slaves get the milk, Ioan._

"We don't even drink that much milk," Hugh says to Leno, to the sound of giggling from the audience who are very sure he is fucking with their heads, "I don't understand it either."

Ioan just smirks and goes back to being master's good kitty.


End file.
